The First Hunger Games
by Hfiorella18
Summary: It's the first hunger games ever so it's pretty self explanatory
1. prologue

POV: President Snow (age 15ish)

The Rebellion began three years ago when the Districts of Panem were not happy with how my parents ruled. District 13 took charge of the First uprising. Eventually the other twelve Districts joined in and stormed the Capitol. When soldiers from District 13 attacked the Presidents mansion, my mother hid me in the closet of my fathers office. Before I had the chance to close my eyes I watched as my parents lifeless body's crumple to the floor. I felt a hatred capable of destroying millions of people. Then I had an idea. I entered the weaponry control room and ordered my parents- no my men to send several helicopters to District 13 and blow them to bits.

The rebellion ended shortly after. But I was not finished. I spent a year recruiting people affected by the Rebellion and created the punishment of a lifetime. The Hunger Games.


	2. Character list

Characters:

Tributes

District 1: Elliot/Opal

District 2: Brian/Clarissa

District 3: Todd/Felicia

District 4: Trevor/Ashleen

District 5: Matt/Laura

District 6: Jason/Therese

District 7: Seth/ Kate

District 8: Adam/Kelly

District 9: Walter/Jane

District 10: Jared/Alyssa

District 11: Tyron/Audra

District 12: John/Candace

District 13: Kevin/Elizabeth

Other Characters

Laina Diaz - head game maker

Sapphire - head trainer

Bubbles - assigned mentor district 7

Sparkle- escort district 7

15 year old president snow


	3. Chapter 1: 5 years later

POV: Seth

I try to pay attention to what she says, I really do. It's just that she is so perfect and beautiful I get really distracted. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Seth look!" Kate bursts into tears. I look at the tv screen and see President Snow making an announcement. "This day will be marked in history forever! Two tributes, one boy and one girl will be selected from each district to fight to the death. The last standing tribute wins and will return home. Their district will be showered with gifts. You will all arrive at your districts Justice Building at two o'clock and will await further instructions from your districts escort." The national anthem plays and the screen blacks out. I sit stunned, holding a sobbing Kate.

POV: Kate

As my best friend Seth and I head into the the square at two o'clock I notice that there are separate lines for twelve through eighteen year olds. "So I guess this is where we split up" Seth whispers. Seth is seventeen and I'm sixteen. " I guess so." I sigh. Our parents were killed during the Rebellion so Seth has been looking after me ever since. Our escort is some ridiculously, bubbly person named Sparkles. Once all of the twelve through eighteen year olds are in their sections she begins. "Welcome to the first Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Once I select one boy and one girl from these glass bowls you,will head to the Capitol and go through training. Now, we will have the boys go first. The first ever male tribute from your district will be, David P-" " I volunteer!" Seth shouts. Sparkle looks stunned. "O-okay then I guess volunteers will be accepted." It take me a minute to process what just happened. No, I will kill him. "What is your name?" Sparkles asks. "Seth. Seth Caulfield." "Congratulations!" Sparkles shouts. "You are the first volunteer ever!mNow for the girls. Rosie Parker!" When I see a twelve year old girl I make my decision. " I also volunteer!" I shout. Sparkles asks my name. "Katherine Roberts." Seth looks dazed until he hears my name. "What are you doing?! Why would you volunteer?!" I smirk a little. "You did too." Then two peacekeepers grab a hysterical Seth and him into the Justice Building. When a peacekeeper comes to grab me I punch him in the jaw. I get a round of applause and I stalk off to wherever they took Seth. Looks like I will be a crowd favorite.


	4. Chapter 2: the train ride

POV: Seth

Once I board the train I begin to calm down. Kate comes in shortly after I do with a small, triumphant smile. "What happened out there?" I ask. Kate laughs. "I punched a peacekeeper in the jaw." Our escort and mentor come in at that exact moment. Sparkles looks flushed and Bubbles (our mentor) laughs out loud. Then the tv screen pops on with broadcaster Jasmin Brown announcing the tributes and the district they came from. I see Kate is taking notes. I should be paying attention, but I can't. I'm to busy trying to figure out how to get Kate to win.

POV: Kate

It looks like we are up against a tough crowd. These people are huge. Not to mention that the wealthier districts will have an advantage. They will be a serious threat. I'm really gonna try and see who I should ally with. Of course it really depends on if I like them or not. Seth and Bubbles start laughing when they see I punched a peacekeeper. Maybe Seth will lighten up a bit. Of course me and the odds have not been on good terms lately.

**so this is my first fanfic ever. I know the chapters are short but They will get longer once we get into the arena. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully I will be updating soon but I'm in the middle of a collab with Annabeth the tribute that lived on our joint account Tributecollab


End file.
